


No one should be  alone tonight

by skepticallysighing



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticallysighing/pseuds/skepticallysighing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A misson goes badly, and Jemma only just survives. The aftermath of the terrible day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one should be  alone tonight

It had started out normally enough. Jemma had brushed, cleansed, fixed up from the things that happen monthly to all girls. She had put on her kitty-patterned pajamas and taken off her jeans (she liked to sleep without her pajama pants). Now she was in bed reading The Essential Guide to Elements, I rather boring book full of useless fun facts.   
Then an american accent said, "Are you awake, Jemma?" She turned to see Agent Ward, in a white T-shirt and shorts, standing at the door of her oh-so-small room. Really, her bed took up all of it, and her bed was barely big enough for her.  
"Yeah, I'm awake," she replied sleepily. "Why?"  
"I can't sleep," he admitted. She cocked her head, and then it dawned on her.   
"Oh," she said softly. "It's about what happened this morning, isn't it?"  
He gave a grunt that met yes. Jemma understood. That morning, the team had gone down to observe a sorta-possessed lava organism that had attacked Jemma as soon as they got there. She had been knocked unconcious, and they hadn't been able to find her. It was a full hour before they found her knocked out in one of the caves. It had been a terrible experience for the whole team, though she wasn't too nervous since she had been unconcious.  
"Can I-" he began, but then he blushed.  
"What is it?" she asked him.  
"Sleep with you?" he asked her in a quiet voice. Her eyes widened. "Not like that!" he reassured her. "I just don't want to sleep alone."  
Jemma might have laughed if she wasn't so empathetic. The brave gruff agent looked nervous and defeated, and she couldn't turn him out.   
She sat up and patted the spot on the bed next to her. He crawled up and got under the blankets. They snuggled together for a few moments, then Ward asked: "What are you reading?"   
"Oh, it's a very interesting book!" she lied. It was the dullest book she had ever read (and she had read some very dull books), but every mninute she wasn't being brainy, she was losing her reputation. She pulled to book up to the two of them and began to read about uranium and why SHIELD is in possesion of loads of it.  
"You awake in there?" It was Skye. Her hair was tousled, and she was wearing her day clothes.   
"Yes, hello!" Jemma mused. Ward gave a nod.   
"I'll go if you guys are..." Skye trailed off, making terrifing gestures with her hands.  
"No, were not," Ward assured her.  
"What is it?" Jemma asked Skye, repeating the words she had said to Ward.   
"Could I sleep with you?" she asked. "My rooms small...and it's cold."  
"Everyone's room is the same tempature," Ward told her. "It's not any colder here than-"  
"Yes, come on," Jemma yawned, and Skye snuggled up between them. Jemma began to read about the many uses of carbon, but she fell asleep quickly. Ward and Skye fell asleep quickly too, and soon they were all asleep.   
"Jemma, can I sleep with you tonight?" Fitz's quaverly scottish accent broke the silence as he peered in. "I just can't- oh. Are you asleep?" Silence greeted him. "Oh well," he sighed. With that, he crawled onto the bed and snuggled up on Jemma's lonely right side.  
***  
May and Coulson were walking through the hallway next to Jemma's room. It was May who noticed it first and had stopped Coulson.  
Jemma was lying on one side of the bed, her hand resting on the one pillow. Her other hand was resting on Fitz's chest, and her legs were sprawled out across Ward's chest.  
Ward was the only one who had his head on the pillow. One hand was tangled in Jemma's hair, the other resting on her legs. His own legs were interlocking with Skye's.  
Skye was lying in the middle of the bed. One hand in Fitz's hair, the other squished under Ward. Her legs were wrapped around Ward's ankle.  
Fitz was upside down on the bed. His legs were wrapped around Jemma. One hand was dangling off the bed, the other on Skye's cheek.  
"Should we wake them up?" asked Coulson, caught surprised with the group.   
"No," May sighed. "Let them sleep. No one should be alone tonight.


End file.
